Sneaks, Lies & Revelations
by Nix1978
Summary: Apparently Criminal Minds is doing flashbacks this season, so this is my idea for a Season 9 flashback story for Morgan... Morgan/Prentiss. All the team involved.


**This is just something I thought of today, so it's a bit short, but I hope you like it anyway... Apparently Season 9 is going to have some flashbacks. So, this is my idea for a Morgan flashback episode;**

Her plane touched down at Dulles International airport at three in the afternoon. Exhausted after the sum total of about fours sleep in the past forty eight hours, she pulled her small suitcase out into the arrivals hall, scanning the room for a familiar face. JJ had said she would sort out a lift for her, but she had no idea who it would be having last spoke to the blonde the day before.

She looked for that familiar face, a small expectant smile on her lips. And then she saw him. It wasn't the face she had hoped for, but he still caused a big smile to form.

"Emily." He said with a wide grin that lit up his features, "It's so good to see you." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

"You too Rossi." She said softly. "You on your own?" She asked, as she pulled out of the embrace and looking over his shoulder.

"Afraid so." He said with a quick raise of the brow.

She looked away shyly feeling like he was already reading her like a book.

"We nearly had to send a cab for you. It's so busy. I had to disappear whilst Hotch wasn't looking."

She grimaced playfully, "I hope I haven't got you in trouble."

He chuckled and held out a hand to take her bag, "C'mon." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully and allowed him to lead her to the SUV.

~~CM~~

Emily's stomach fluttered with nerves as she walked through Quantico. She hadn't been back to the building in just over a year. Some people eyed her with question as Rossi led her through the corridors. Some smiled and nodded a hello and some just didn't acknowledge her presence at all, just how she liked it.

She swallowed with apprehension as they approached the double glass doors of the Bull Pen, then felt a temporary wave of relief flow through her seeing it was empty. Empty that was until she saw the light blonde hair peaking over the desk that was set opposite her old one.

Emily cleared her throat causing JJ to immediately look up over the partition and then jump up with excitement.

"Emily!" She smiled.

The two women closed the gap between them simultaneously, enveloping one another in a warm hug.

"It's so good to see you." JJ said, squeezing her friend tight.

"You too JJ. But..." She pulled away and looked around the room, "Where is everyone else?"

"Debriefing the last case. I just got back from leave so I missed it."

"Oh. Ok." She sighed a little disappointed.

"They shouldn't be long." JJ bargained.

Rossi smiled at Emily's attempt at hiding the small pout that had formed, then placed his hand on the top of her arm, "I'll just go and see how long they'll be."

"Thanks Rossi, but you don't..."

But the older profiler had already turned, holding a hand up in the air to hush her before she could finish.

"So." Emily began, perching at the edge of her old desk, "Is Hotch still acting Section Chief?"

"No. We got a replacement."

Emily's brow raised in surprise, "What's he like?"

"Well that's a long story."

"Oh really?" Emily smirked, "Sounds like there's a story. Who is it? Anyone I know?"

JJ shrugged, "I don't think so... Cruz."

Emily smiled, "Cruz? That's his name?"

JJ nodded, "Matt Cruz."

"Sounds like he should be in a big Holywood movie, not the BAU."

"You have no idea." JJ smirked.

"So what..."

But JJ let out a big 'shuuuush' as a hive of activity could be heard across the room. One by one, the profilers left the round table room.

Reid was first, giving Emily a warm smile. He looked back over his shoulder to Morgan who was behind him and said something that Emily couldn't hear. The dark Agent looked over to her, his eyes crinkled at the edges from the big grin he gave her. The rest followed and they all found their way into the middle of the Bull pen.

"Good to see you Prentiss." Hotch said, nodding at her with a tight, but warm smile.

"You too. All of you." She said looking around her old friends.

Reid hugged her first, then Morgan, but he was quickly brushed aside by Garcia who wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders and proceeded to whisper in her ear, "You're mine now. You're not going anywhere missy."

Emily laughed as she pulled out of the hug, "Well you got me for a few days."

The blonde shook her head, "Not good enough."

Emily then noticed the stranger stood at Rossi's side and they made eye contact. Blake was the first to make her move, "Hi." She said with a smile, holding out a hand, "I'm Blake. Alex Blake. It's good to meet you Emily. I've heard a lot about you."

Emily shook the other woman's hand gently, "Oh I dread to think what you've heard about me."

Blake chuckled, "All I know is I have big shoes to fill."

"Not at all." Emily smiled warmly.

Hotch then moved a pace forward, "Sorry to break this up, but I just need to go over a few things with Rossi, JJ and Garcia, then I think I can allow, on this occasion, an early finish."

The Unit Chief looked at Rossi who was stood with wide eyes, "You got something say Dave?" He asked.

Rossi narrowed his eyes, "You feeling ok Hotch?"

The tall profiler pointed at Rossi, "Be careful Dave, or I may change my mind." He said with a smirk.

Morgan quickly stepped in front of Rossi, "No no no. He's joking Hotch. An early finish would be just great."

Hotch lightly chuckled, "Alright. Let's say we'll meet at Hardy's bar in forty five minutes."

Emily smirked, looking round at those who were left as Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Garcia walked away, "What's up with him? When did he loosen up?"

"It's love." Blake uttered, gave a wink and turned to go back to her desk.

"Hey." Emily then said, looking at Reid, "You mind if I borrow Morgan for a second?"

The young Doctor shook his head with a smile, "Course not. I'll just go finish up my file before we go."

Morgan watched Reid walk away before turning back to Emily, "What's up?" He asked gently.

She shook her head, "Can we go to your office?"

"Sure." He said, holding out a hand in front of him, indicating for her to walk ahead.

He shut the door behind him and pulled down on the string that closed the blinds so no one could see in. Turning quickly, he hot footed it to stand in front of her, snaking his hands around her waist and leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Hi." He mumbled into her skin.

She closed eyes momentarily and breathed in his scent, a content smile dancing on her lips. But her eyes suddenly opened as she remembered why she was there.

She placed her hands on his forearms and gently pushed him creating a gap between them.

He frowned, "What's wrong?"

She smiled nervously and shook her head quickly, "Nothing's wrong."

"Liar." He said, taking one step back, "There's something up. What is it?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and took a deep breath before answering him, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just close your eyes."

His brow dipped again, but his features softened, "Ok." He said closing his eyes, but opening them up again quickly, "But you better not be playing a horrible trick on me."

"I'm not." She said, stepping towards him, "Now stop being a big baby and close your eyes."

Ok." He practically grunted, shutting his eyes tight once again.

She took a deep breath and lightly took hold of his hand that hung at his side. She guided it towards her, lifting the material of the dark purple cashmere shawl she wore and placing his palm on her belly.

As she watched him, it seemed as though he had stopped breathing. He stood perfectly still.

"Derek?" She whispered.

His eyes shot open staring at her and then allowing his gaze to fall downwards. He could see the smallest of bumps protruding over the waistline of her jeans.

He swallowed, then looked up to her, "Emily?" He uttered.

She just nodded.

His chest began to rise and fall heavily, but slowly.

He swallowed again, " When did you know?" He breathed.

"A few weeks ago."

"Weeks?" He said, his forehead crinkling as he looked at her disappointed, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Derek." She offered, pressing his hand hard against her belly with hers, "So much can go wrong at my age. I didn't want to say anything until I was past the most dangerous stage, I mean stuff could still go wrong but..."

"But you should of told me." He interrupted.

"And I wanted to." She assured, "But I wanted to do it face to face. Like this... right here."

She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, "I wanted to see your reaction. I wanted to feel it."

He closed his eyes at her touch and leaned his head to the side a little, wanting to burn that hand into his cheek so the feeling never went away.

With his free hand, he entwined his fingers into hers and bought her palm round to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss to her skin, "You just made me the happiest man alive." He whispered, opening his eyes and staring into her big brown eyes.

She smiled, "See. That's what I wanted to see."

His lips curled up at the edges and he mirrored her smile, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and burying his face in her soft hair, "Thank you." He whispered.

"What for?" She uttered with a slight chuckle.

"For this. I don't know how I would have coped having you tell me this over Skype and not being able to do this." He said, squeezing her a little tighter.

"You know." She started, "We're gonna have to tell the others. I can't wear this shawl the whole time I'm here. I'm gonna pass out from the heat and I know the girls will notice it straight away."

He pulled out of the hug, but still held onto her arms, "We'll have to do it now then. At the bar."

"I know." She agreed tentatively, "This is gonna be one hell of a shock for them."

He nodded, "Especially since they have no clue as to what's been going on with us." He winked.

~~CM~~

They were at the bar for half an hour before everyone got there, Hotch being the last to arrive. Derek managed to twice swap the bourbon and coke Rossi had bought Emily for a coke on it's own, whilst she distracted the older man.

As Hotch stood at the bar, ordering a round of drinks for his team, Emily sat on the bar stool, exhausted and overheating. She fanned herself with a napkin.

"You ok?" Derek asked quietly, leaning in to her.

She shook her head, "No. I feel like I'm one big hot sweaty mess."

He smiled, "Well you are hot."

"Derek." She scolded, playfully jabbing his ribs.

He took her drink from her and placed it on the table, then took hold of her hand and guiding her stand up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're gonna tell them."

"What now?" Her eyes widened in panic.

"Yes. Now." He said, then looking to face the group of profilers, "Guys." He called out, each one of them turning to face him, "I... I mean, we." He said glancing down to Emily, then back up, "...have something to tell you."

JJ and Garcia's eyes immediately widened. Blake and Rossi smiled. Reid looked confused and Hotch raised his brow.

"Oh. My. God!" Garcia bellowed.

"Emily?" JJ said.

Morgan held a finger up, "Wait..." He said, but the technical analyst was already a couple of paces towards them.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"It's actually not that that we were going to tell you." Morgan explained.

Emily tugged on his arm and he turned to face her, "Well it kinda is." She whispered.

He let out a breathy nervous chuckle, then turned to face the others again, "Well, what I was trying to tell you was that..." He shuffled on his feet, "Well me and Emily..." He stuttered, "Well you see..."

"Oh for godsake." Emily muttered, pulling off the shawl and throwing it on the stool behind her. She smoothed down the material of her silk shirt over her belly, "Look... I'm fat." She spat, looking down at the bump, "And it's his fault." She said, pointing to Morgan.

"Oh. My. God!" Garcia repeated, staring at the couple. She quickly snapped out of her trance feeling JJ nudge past her to get to Emily, the blonde giving her the second big hug of the day, but this time it was with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you." She whispered to her friend between sobs.

One by one, each of the profilers congratulated them in their own way until eventually Garcia hushed them all.

"Now, I don't know about you guys, but I think these two have some explaining to do."

Morgan shook his head with a small frown, "I think it can wait until another day."

"Oh no buddy." JJ said, "Right now. I wanna know when this thing started." She ordered, waggling a finger between the couple.

Morgan looked to Emily with a raised brow and she nodded.

"Ok." Morgan began, "If you must know, it was at your wedding JJ."

_JJ's wedding..._

_He held her on the dance floor; His arm around her waist, his hand firmly in the centre of her back, pulling her in close to him... holding her hand to his heart so she could feel it's heavy beat against her. They didn't want the music to stop, in fact the music could have stopped and they wouldn't have noticed but for Rossi gently telling them it was nearly time to go. _

_Ten minutes later, they stood in the driveway. He took her hand and looked her straight in the eyes, "I feel like this is good bye." He uttered, his eyes droopy from the sadness weighing down on him heavily._

_She smiled sadly, "I'm not going anywhere right now." She offered._

"_Yet, you mean."_

"_Derek..." She breathed, unable to offer anything more that he wouldn't just shoot down._

_He shook his head, "I'm not ready to say goodbye Emily."_

_She stared at him and took deep breaths in as she thought, but it didn't take her long to think... "So don't." She said softly, "Don't say goodbye tonight."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I got a cab coming for me now... For us."_

_His eyes widened as he studied her, "You serious?"_

"_Yes." She whispered, taking hold of his hand and leading him along the gravel pathway._

_That night felt like it lasted forever. They didn't fall to sleep until the sun began to rise. It had been a night of passion, a whole array of emotions pouring out of them... happiness, sadness, joy, fear, relief, anger, want, love... a closeness they had never felt with anyone before. The last six years of their friendship and partnership was consolidated in those few hours._

_But a couple of weeks later, he still drove her to the airport and she still got on that plane and flew away._

~~CM~~

"So." Reid said, "This has been going on for over a year?"

Emily and Morgan nodded in unison.

"And none of you knew?" The young doctor continued eyeing up each one of his colleagues in turn who all shook their heads.

A wry smile crept across his lips, "Glad it's not just me this time."

"That's a point." Garcia piped up, "So this was going on when me and Morgan came to visit you. In London." Her eyes widened, "When did you...?"

_London..._

_He leaned over the wrought iron balcony and surveyed the London skyline that was littered with stars and multi-coloured lights._

_She joined him, silently handing him a glass of red wine._

"_You heard from Garcia?" He asked._

"_No. I doubt we will" She chuckled, "She's at an all night Doctor Who convention. Her mind will be elsewhere."_

"_With that... who is it, Matt Tennant making an appearance?"_

_She chuckled, "Matt Smith you idiot."_

_He shook his head with a frown, "Actually, I'm quite glad I don't know the name of every actor who played Doctor Who. That would just be sad."_

"_You don't know the name of one." She smirked, "And what's the matter anyway? You afraid your inner nerd will show? I know it's in there somewhere."_

_They both laughed and he took a sip of his drink, then turning to look at her with a whispy smile._

"_What?" She asked, throwing him a half smile back._

"_Like the good old days eh?"_

"_Yeah." She whispered, thinking to the times they had sat out on his porch for hours at a time, washing away the evil tastes of a case over a bottle or two._

_His smile faded and he looked at her with a seriousness, "They were good weren't they?"_

_Her eyes widened, surprised by his uncertainty, "Of course." She said._

"_I mean, amongst all the serial killers and that." He added._

_She chuckled, "Yes." She said firmly, then shook her head, "I'll never have a partner like you again Derek... Ever. We were a good team."_

"_Is that it?" He asked, his stare boring into her._

_She averted his gaze and took a big sip of the red liquid, "What do you mean?"_

_He stood up and leaned his back against the railings, "You know what I mean Emily." He uttered, "Are we gonna talk about it?"_

"_What?" _

"_The elephant in the room."_

_She turned head, scanning the balcony, then let her gaze fall upon him with a raised, expectant brow. _

"_Oh ha ha." He said, shaking his head, and leaning forward, closer to her, "You know what I mean." _

_Her throat rippled as she swallowed nervously, "JJ's wedding." She whispered._

"_Yeah, JJ's wedding." He whispered back._

_He watched as shifted awkwardly, then looked him straight in the eyes "But I thought..."_

"_You thought what?" He interrupted._

_She swallowed nervously before answering, "I thought you just wanted to forget about it."_

_He frowned hard and she knew right away she couldn't have been more wrong, "Why would you think that?"_

"_You didn't talk about it afterwards."_

"_Neither did you."_

"_You didn't ask me to stay."_

_He felt like all the air had been sucked out of him in one foul swoop and his chest felt like a lead tonne weight was bearing down on it, "I didn't think you wanted me to." He shook his head, "You were so lost in DC. You weren't happy. I didn't want to make it harder for you... I just."_

"_What?" She asked gently._

"_I just wanted you to be happy."_

"_But you..."_

_She halted wanting to tell him he did make her happy... that night._

"_What?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Emily." He whispered, taking a step towards and lifting her chin with one finger so she had to look him in the eye, "Let's talk about it now."_

"_But what's the point? I'm in London, and you're..."_

"_Right here." He said, cupping her cheek in one hand._

_Her eyes looked at him, large and sad, "For now."_

"_Right now Emily... " He began, raising his other hand so her face was resting in the palms of his hands, "I'm right here, right now." _

_She stared at him expectantly, frozen by his touch... that was until his warm lips met hers. He pecked them gently, then pulled away to look at her. Her eyes were narrowed like she was examining him, and then he saw them crinkle at the edges as a small smile crept upon her lips. She strained her neck a little and crashed her lips back against his, this time harder and more hungry. Her hands fell to his hips and he pushed her back against the railings, his body weight pressing into her hard._

_She felt the cool night air assault her skin as he pulled her blouse over her head._

"_Not here." She panted, "Unless you wanna put on a show for the whole of London."_

_He pulled his head back and grinned at her, "I don't mind." He shrugged._

"_Yeah, well I think eighty five year old Mrs Collins across the way might." She snarled._

"_Ok princess." He said, and in one swift movement, snaking one arm behind her back and the other behind her thighs, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom._

_A few hours later, she sat bolt upright in the bed, hearing the front door slam shut, "Shit." She said, sitting up and pulling the sheet to cover her naked chest._

_He lazily opened his eyes, "What do we do?" He whispered, looking up sleepily at her._

"_Stay there." She whispered back, throwing the cover off and pacing across the room, he watching her beautiful naked form as her hips swayed. "I'll sort it." She added, hooking her silk robe off the back of the door and slipping it on._

_She held her hands round her waist to make absolutely sure the fabric wouldn't fall open and expose her entirely and walked along the corridor, following the clattering noises into the kitchen. _

"_Hey Pen." She smiled._

_The techie's head suddenly appeared from behind the counter, "Sorry did I wake you?" She asked, a guilty expression on her face, "I just wanted some juice."_

"_No it's fine." The brunette waved away, "You have a good time?"_

"_Oh my god." She exclaimed, holding her hands out in front of her, "It was amazing. It was the best thing I've been to. Kevin would have..." But she stopped, pursing her lips together in disappointment._

_Emily smiled warmly at her friend, leaning her head to one side, "Call him Pen."_

"_May be." The blonde shrugged, "Anyway, where's Derek?" She asked, "He's not on the sofa."_

_Emily walked past Garcia to avoid her gaze and pour herself a glass of water, "He's gone for a run." She lied._

_Garcia chuckled and shook her head._

"_What?" Emily asked, taking a sip of the cold liquid._

"_That boy can't relax. He just goes and goes and goes." She uttered._

_Emily choked on the water._

"_What's up my pretty?" Garcia asked, rubbing the brunette's back gently._

"_Nothing." She uttered with a small smile, "Just went down the wrong way."_

"_Ok then." The blonde said cheerily, "I'm off to get some sleep."_

_She snapped up glass of juice and practically skipped out of the room._

~~CM~~

"You dirty dogs." Garcia spat, "I can't believe you packed me off with that Russell so you two could get it on."

"That's not why we, I mean, I did it Pen." Emily said, unable to hide her smirk, "Besides, you made quite an impression on Russell."

"_And_ you said it was one of the best nights of your life." Morgan added.

"Yes." Garcia said impatiently, "But not because of Russell. That was down to one man, and that was Matt Smith... Anyway, stop trying to divert the attention off you two."

"Yeah." JJ continued, "How far gone are you?"

"Four months."

The group went silent and Morgan and Emily watched each of them as their eyes narrowed and the calculations were processing.

"Hang on." Reid was first to say, "The last time Morgan was in London was eight months ago."

"Yes." Hotch continued, big crease lines in his forehead, "You were supposed to be in London for some follow up work for the Olympics."

Morgan swallowed hard.

"I'm taking it from the look on your face right now, that there was no Olympic follow up work?" Hotch added.

"May be." Morgan whispered.

"Yes but.." Reid interrupted, "It was still eight months ago. How could you..."

"Well..." Emily began, clenching her teeth together as she took in a breath, "I may have come to DC four months ago and not told you guys."

Garcia's mouth fell open, "I can't believe you would..."

Morgan held his hands up, "That was my fault guys. I picked her up from the airport and whisked her away to my beach rental. I just wanted her to myself."

"I bet you did." Rossi uttered.

"So anything else you wanna tell us?" JJ asked, with a raised brow.

"Yeah." Garcia continued, "Aside from the secret cab rides, kicking me out of your flat so you can do the nasty and your dirty weekends away?"

"Actually." Morgan said, taking Emily's hand in both of his, "There is something."

The brunette looked up to him with a confused frown, "What?" She whispered.

But he just waved her away and looked around his friends, "I just want to say... I love this woman." He said, bringing her the back of her hand up to his lips and kissing her gently, "I want you to all know that. And she has seriously made me the happiest man alive."

He missed everyone's smiling faces staring at him as he turned and leant down to kiss her briefly on the lips, "I love you Emily." He whispered to her.

She smiled back, "I love you too."

And before they could say anything more, they were enveloped in a mass of arms and bodies.

Through the tears, Garcia said above all the other mumblings, "You two are so forgiven."

**Sorry it was short, but I just wanted to get it out there... a little soppy, but that's what I want for season 9! ;)**

**What do you think? What do you want? **


End file.
